


Supercharged Roombas

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Roombas, Sandwiches, curfews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Strange conversations take place when Bart Allen comes home past curfew.





	Supercharged Roombas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There's no canon basis that would imply that Bart would legitimately join mathletes. I just put it in there because I imagined him doing the Kevin G Rap from Mean Girls.

His prior experiences had him believe that the other people living in the house were asleep. So using all his might, Bart quietly inserted his key into the lock of the back door and turned the knob. 

After sneaking through the entrance, Bart soon found himself in the kitchen. The place was fairly dark, save for the street lamps outside leaking light into the place. For the sake of remaining undetected, he refrained from flipping any switches. He was sure he could make it through without doing so. 

Bart before retiring into his room for the night, he tiptoed to the fridge and swung the door open. After looking amongst the various things he could sneak upstairs, Bart eventually decided on a handsome-looking sandwich on the top shelf. 

With the food in hand, Bart took a quick bite as he closed the fridge. 

Needless to say, he almost choked on the damn thing when the lights in the kitchen soon turned on.

Bart turned around to see Jay standing in the doorway, having walked up from the basement. His finger was on a nearby light switch and there a rather underwhelmed look in his eyes. 

“I was saving that for myself,” Jay stated, walking into the kitchen. He made his way to the sink, where he ran the tap and washed some grime off his hands. 

“Sorry,” said Bart, a crumb falling from his mouth as he spoke. He held the bitten sandwich up to Jay. “Halfsies?” 

Jay nodded as he dried his hands off. “Sure.” 

Bart proceeded to take the sandwich to the kitchen counter. He sliced it in half with a bread knife and handed the unbitten portion to Jay, who took it graciously.

“Thank you,” Jay said, his voice sounding a lot less lecture-like than Bart anticipated. 

He seemed fairly relaxed for a 90-year-old who was awake past midnight. Jay walked to the kitchen counter and sat down, sighing in relief just a bit as he got off his feet.

“I hope you’re not too busy to share a sandwich with an old man,” Jay suggested. He pulled a chair out. 

Bart glanced to the chair, then to Jay as the geezer bit into his sandwich. 

Seeing no harm in the scenario, Bart took his half and sat down beside Jay, slipping his backpack off the letting it rest on the floor. His skateboard, which was lashed to his backpack, clattered awkwardly on the floor as he did so. 

For a few moments, the two speedsters ate in silence. For quite a bit, Bart focused more on how good the sandwich was as opposed to what punishment he would face after coming home past curfew. 

The saltiness of prosciutto, the mildness of mozzarella, the peppery bite of arugula, the moisture of sliced tomatoes, and just a smidgen of avocado all gathered between two halves of a soft baguette. 

After the day that Bart had, it was definitely a great thing to come back home too.  

“Mind explaining why you were out so late?” Jay mentioned.

Bart was surprised. Jay was usually quite stern and rough with him in these kind of scenarios. The second Bart realized he wouldn’t be home until past midnight, he immediately anticipated some sort of tongue lashing from one of his parent-figures.

The fact that Jay was seeming so soft-spoken truly caught him off-guard.

“I was uh… busy,” Bart explained simply. “I had a mathletes thing right after school. Then right afterwards, Kon wanted to hang out, so I ran to Smallville. Then Jesse needed me for something, so I was at her and Rick’s for a while. Then there was a weapons smuggling thing going on in downtown… Everything was just happening one after the other. It was endless.” 

Jay nodded. To an extent, he understood. 

Bart had been very busy lately. Aside from having to readjust to normal society once more, there was also general social things he wanted to keep up with as well. He had friends and family he wanted to spend time with, it was simple as that. 

But since Jay was Jay, the older man still had to put his foot down in regards to his ward’s wellbeing. 

“Irregardless to that, Bart, you’re aware that curfew’s at eleven thirty,” Jay reminded. “You call when you’re going to be late. You know this.”

Bart nodded. He really did understand. “I texted Joan.”

“Joan’s asleep, she’s been lecturing all day,” Jay claimed. “Why didn’t you text me?”

“Because the last time I texted you, you told me the next day that you didn’t see it because you couldn’t open it,” Bart reminded. He started to smirk somewhat smugly, much to Jay’s response. 

With a mildly embarrassed frown, Jay started to speak sternly once more.“That was  _ one _ time, Bart. Let it go. Just remember to call next time, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

For a few more moments, the two ate in silence again. Bart finished his half earlier than Jay. Once he was done, he wiped some crumbs off his face and shirt and decided to focus on a different topic.

“So anyways,” Bart started, placing his hands on the kitchen table and leaning in. “Since that’s outta the way, what were  _ you _ doing up so late, Jay? Don’t you go to sleep at like, seven o’clock?” 

“I was fixing the Roomba,” Jay explained. “Joan loves that thing, but it’s been dragging on the floor too much.”

“Of course it is, the thing’s older than you,” Bart quipped. “Want me to help?”

Politely, Jay shook his head. “I’m good, Bart.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe if we work together, we could supercharge the Roomba and get it to work faster!” Bart suggested, his tone getting more excited by the second. “Then maybe we could get another Roomba and supercharge  _ that _ one, then we can attach knives and balloons to the top of both of them and watch ‘em fight in a  **Supercharged Roomba Death Match!** ” 

Jay blinked. He was rather unsure how to react to the proposition at hand. So he spoke the first words on his mind:

“Like I said, Bart, I’m good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what the first impressions of this fic is with a title like "Supercharged Roombas."


End file.
